warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blackstar
Concerns * Eye color citation for amber eyes is still needed! * History needs to be completed Think we're good on history for now. GB 00:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) * Categories are needed[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 20:17, 7 November 2007 (UTC) I added Field guide series categories [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 09:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Blackstar + Nightwing = Smokepaw/foot on nightwing's page it said that blackstar was her mate and they had smokefoot That doesn't make it true. She is just making herself a part of the Clans which isn't wrong but we don't need to put that in the article. No offense meant to Nightwing.Artimas Hunter 00:31, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Eyes? I think that's him on the cover of Code of the Clans how many characters a white with black paws?, but he has BLUE eyes. I thought he had amber? I don't know when amber eyes were revealed for sure, but it's possible that the cover of CootC had a mistake. The pictures often have mistakes. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 01:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) On Code of the Clans he has blue eyes, but on Battles of the Clans, he has amber. Which one is the mistake? Hmmmmm...--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowfeather']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']][[User:Snowfeather1|'Meow Mix, YUM!']] 19:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Code of the Clans. I'm pretty sure it mentioned in the series multiple times that he has amber eyes... 00:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Rabbitdash As far as I'm concerned, they've nevr mentioned Blackstar's eye colour at all. Besides, until we find an actual sorce, it shouldn't be on his page that he has amber eyes. ♫ dovesong ♫ 01:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I went to Vicky's FB page and asked; we just need to wait for the answer. Blue Box Thing How do we edit that? Because it has the deputy position section twiceHollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 20:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I did it, but I feel like it's wrong. Quailflight 20:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) It's intentionally there twice. He was deputy twice, and Cinderfur wasn't temporary like Hawkfrost. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 21:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Goldenpaw, you're right. I forgot that he was deputy twice. Quailflight 21:02, June 19, 2010 (UTC) eye color?? On the atricle, it says he has blue eyes, and there's a cite of it, in Code of the Clans''. Shouldn't this be removed? I mean, we've agreed that the covers aren't a good reference, as the illustrator doesn't color them right 50% of the time. --Dragonfrost 04:28, June 29, 2010 (UTC)' Well first of all, it says amber eyes and on the Cover of Battle of the Clans. It has been confirmed that he had amber eyes but it should have a better citation then on the cover because it causes disagreements. Could somebody do that? Whitestorm17 13:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I think Blackstar's eye color is a heated debate! But I think he DOES have amber eyes. On Battle of the Clans he had them as well as on Cat's of the Clans. So I think it's amber. Stealthstar 16:25, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Stealthstar We've agreed that all of the covers are not good references. So, what reason do we have to trust the cover of Battles of the Clans more so than any other cover? And were was it confirmed that he had amber eyes? I'm not acussing you of lying, but we should go with a book reference. Also, i didn't mean for half of my post to be in bold, that was a typo. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. --Dragonfrost 01:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) They've been mentioned as amber many times. I'll try to find a reference. --Gοlδεnρεlτ Tensou! 01:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Are you still looking Goldenpaw? A citation is still needed for his eye color. Whitestorm17 20:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC)(Talk!) Does anyone have a Wand and World or whatever account? At the next EH chat, someone just ASK them! ~Stealthstar Haha, so weird to see my OLD posts. My terrible grammar xD Anyway, I went to Vicky's facebook page and asked; jsut waiting fro the answer! And whatever the answer is, I'm putting it as that. OK? Blackstar's Lives It was confirmed on Vicky's facebook page that Nightstar and Raggedstar gave him two of his lives -Sunheart- 01:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) When? And, can up provide a link, that goes straight to the answer? User:Whitetstorm17}Wh estorm17 11:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Main Picture Problem I believe that Blackstar has broad shoulders his picture doesnt show that to check its in the book with the first Gathering(On the Island)? If you can find a reference, you can add it into his description. And things like broad shoulders aren't added into the charart because it messes with the lineart. 00:41, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Well it said he was "bulky" in NP Twilight page 79 last paragraph(ends on pg 80) One black paw Ok, I know Blackstar is mentioned with one black paw in Night Whispers. Could someone check??? [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 20:25, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah! I found it! Page 245! [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt']]'''-Luvs Hopflight'' 21:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) They just mention the fact that he as a black paw, which doesn't mean that the rest aren't black. This doesn't go in his trivia. 21:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Blackstar question! It was said that Cinderfur was Nightstar's deputy, but Blackfoot was his deputy in Cats of the Clans. Why didn't he become leader after Nightstar and Cinderfur died? It was said he was Nightstar's deputy also! I'm confused! XD ♥tiny♥ 12:07, December 28, 2010 (UTC) That was a mistake on the authour's part. Cinderfur was indeed Nightstar's deputy. 22:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC)